Believing In You
by Marie Whi Mitshue
Summary: YAOI. Duo & Heero get together, then Duo is captured while created a distraction for Heero & Wufei to escape, then Heero has to save him before it's too late...


"Believing In You" by Marie Whi Mitshue  
  
Author's Note: YAOI, LIME, 1x2/2x1. Yep, my fave couple again! But I don't own them!! THEY AREN"T MINE!! (WAHHHH!!)  
  
Enjoy. E-mail & tell me if it sucked. *sweatdrops* Not like *that*, you hentai!! kumiko_chan@gundamwing.net  
  
//thoughts//  
  
*emphasis*  
  
***  
  
The club was smoky and loud, music pulsing, people laughing and talking and dancing.  
  
Heero Yuy sat back in his seat at the table commandeered by the Gundam pilots, in a dim-lit corner of the club. He and Chang Wufei were alone at the table, the Chinese pilot slumped sullenly in his chair. Heero sat up straight, one hand curled around his untouched drink. Wufei was playing with a pretzel, sulking. He didn't want to be here, but there had been a dearth of missions lately, and he had been staying at Quatre's with the others. And like everyone else, he was unable to refuse Quatre when the slight Arabian had looked at him with those wide, imploring, wobbly eyes.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton were on the dance floor, dancing together to the wild dance music playing, with a hundred more people.  
  
And Duo… Duo Maxwell was at the bar, talking with a handsome blond young man with bulging biceps beneath his shiny club shirt. Heero's gaze was locked on them, and the smoldering cobalt eyes narrowed dangerously when Duo laughed at something the blond said, and then Biceps Boy was sidling closer to Duo, slipping his arm behind him on the counter, but close enough to touch the American.  
  
Duo looked great, dressed in tight black pants and a tight, silky, blue-violet, short-sleeved shirt. A thin ribbon the same color as his shirt was tied round the end of his braid instead of the plain black elastic he usually used.  
  
The blond bought Duo a drink, then tentatively touched Duo's hand.  
  
Duo looked down at Thomas Riley's hand on his, and thought //Ah, what the hell. It might get Heero off my mind… and the fact I love him and he hates me, best friend or no.//  
  
Back at the table Heero tensed, his burning gaze locked onto Biceps Boy's hand on Duo's, and then he went rigid, for Duo smiled back at the blond, a soft smile, and turned his hand beneath the blonde's, almost lacing his fingers with his.  
  
Heero's mind exploded with sheer possessive fury and jealousy. It didn't matter that Duo had no idea that Heero was in love with him. All that mattered was that Duo was Heero's. He rose abruptly and stalked towards Duo and Biceps Boy, not seeing Wufei's knowing smirk.  
  
Duo looked up, saw Heero coming towards him, saw the expression on his best friend's face and stood, forgetting all about Thomas.  
  
"Heero, are you alright?" He asked as Heero stopped before him.  
  
Heero's eyes flicked over Duo, then stopped on Thomas, cobalt depths absolutely frozen. Thomas shrank beneath that glare, and Duo thought, //What the hell is he doing?! What, he never has any, so he doesn't want anyone else to get some?!// His concern for Heero vanished beneath guilty anger. Anger because Heero was poking his nose into what was none of his business, and guilt because… the one he really wanted was Heero, not Thomas or anybody else.  
  
"What, Heero?!?!" Duo demanded angrily.  
  
Heero's gaze flicked back to Duo and the Deathscythe pilot gasped. He had long since become immune to Heero's Death Glares… but this was no Heero Yuy-Omae-wo-korosu-Death-Glare. Duo didn't know what it was, but it affected him – strongly.  
  
Then Heero grabbed the end of Duo's braid and yanked him along, towards the bathrooms. Thomas stepped in front of him, but Heero gave *him* the Death Glare. Thomas wilted, and Duo said quickly – to save him from a bloody death, for he could see that Heero was *serious* – "It's okay, Thomas. This is my best friend, Hee –" Heero dragged him past Thomas and into the bathrooms.  
  
Heero spun him by the braid to face him, then released it.  
  
"What the hell is going on, Heero?" Duo demanded, rubbing his tender scalp.  
  
Heero's cobalt eyes were fiery. "What were you doing with that blond?" He snapped out, furiously.  
  
Duo's temper immediately flared. Heero didn't care about him, so why was he asking? To make Duo feel even more miserable about their whole no- relationship deal?  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I was flirting. Maybe I would have danced with him, kissed him, and at the end of the night…" Duo trailed off, eyes wide, for as he spoke, Heero got tenser and tenser. When he said the last, Heero's hands curled into fists.  
  
Duo thought he was immune to Heero Death Glares; he just found out he was wrong. Heero was glaring at him with murderous, hot fury.  
  
Duo flinched back, and realized he was trapped against the wall, Heero between him and the door. He swallowed hard as a tendril of fear curled around his heart.  
  
"H..Heero?"  
  
Heero took slow, deliberate steps towards Duo until he was not even an inch from the American.  
  
"You would have… had SEX with Bulging Biceps Boy?!" Heero snarled.  
  
"Uhh…" Duo gasped. "M…maybe…" He stammered, uncertain of what was up with Heero.  
  
"WHY?!" Duo flinched at Heero's yell.  
  
"H…Heero… what…?"  
  
"Why would you sleep with him?" Heero said through gritted teeth. His hand latched onto Duo's wrist. "Did… were you attracted to *him*? Did *he* make you all hot and bothered? Why? Did you want *him*? WHY?"  
  
Duo flinched under the barrage of heated, furious questions, until he couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"TO GET YOU OFF MY MIND, THAT'S WHY!!!!" He yelled back, flustered and angry… then froze. "Oh, God…"  
  
Heero froze as well. His fierce grip on Duo's wrist eased and the fury in his cobalt eyes softened. "What… what did you say? You… were going to sleep with him… to keep from thinking of…of me? You were trying to forget that… that you… care… about *me*?!?"  
  
Duo didn't know if Heero was just confused, or if it hadn't sunk in yet. Heero didn't look furious, now, just… stunned.  
  
1 "Ano… Heero… I…"  
  
Then Heero was pulling him into his arms, and his mouth was hot and hungry on his.  
  
Duo gasped, then wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and kissed him back with equal urgency. When they finally broke for air, both boys were panting and hard.  
  
"H..Heero?" Duo whispered.  
  
"Duo… shut up." Heero growled, cobalt eyes dark with passion. He kicked open the big stall at the end and dragged Duo into it. He locked the stall door and pushed Duo up against the wall, pressing his lean, hard- muscled body to Duo's. Duo gasped as Heero ground his hips against the American's, their erections rubbing together through the layers of clothing.  
  
Heero took Duo's mouth again, his hand roaming all over Duo's body. Duo moaned and kissed him back. Heero thrust his hips against Duo, and Duo thrust back with a louder moan.  
  
"Duo…" Heero gasped as they broke apart, "You taste *so* good…" He bent and lifted Duo's shirt, baring the Deathscythe pilot's pale, firmly muscled stomach. He spread hot, nibbling kisses along Duo's bared skin, and felt Duo's hands grasp at his shoulders. Grinning wickedly, Heero unfastened and yanked down Duo's tight pants and black boxers, all in one swift movement. Duo gasped, his erection popping free from the confining fabric, hard as rock and already wet.  
  
"God, Duo, you look good enough to *eat*…" Heero growled huskily and Duo's arousal jerked at his words, the American inhaling sharply.  
  
"H..Hee –" Was all he got out, for his voice died abruptly when Heero knelt and took him into his mouth, licking and sucking.  
  
Heero glanced up at Duo, not stopping. Duo was braced against the wall, his hands clenching Heero's shoulders hard to keep him up, legs spread and trembling. His head was thrown back, mouth open and panting harshly, eyes closed. He was beautiful, and the sight and taste of him just made Heero even harder.  
  
Heero took more and more of Duo in, and Duo's breath quickened, hitching on a moan. His fingers tightened on Heero's shoulders.  
  
"He..Hee..ro… I…I'm…gonna…I…" He gasped, hips bucking, and Heero sucked harder, faster. Duo was thrusting involuntarily into Heero's mouth, moaning louder and louder. Then he stiffened and screamed Heero's name.  
  
Heero kept sucking as Duo came, greedily swallowing every bittersweet drop of Duo's passion. When Heero lifted his mouth from Duo, he had to hold the other pilot up, or he would have slid down the wall.  
  
Duo curled against Heero, breathing still harsh and loud. "G..God, Heero…" He gasped against the Wing pilot's neck. "That was…" He lifted his head, face flushed, violet eyes bright. He kissed Heero, the taste of his own pleasure on Heero's lips. Then his hand slid down, and cupped Heero's hardness firmly through his pants. Duo pulled his mouth away as Heero groaned, thrusting against Duo's hand.. "But you haven't…" Duo grinned. "I can take care of that!"  
  
Heero groaned and let Duo push him up against the wall. Just as Duo's hands had undone Heero's zipper, there was a loud banging on the stall door.  
  
"NANI?!" Heero growled in a deadly voice.  
  
"Heero? OZ troopers are headed this way!" Wufei's voice said from the other side of the door.  
  
Heero refastened his pants angrily, as Duo collapsed against his chest, face disappointed. Heero lifted Duo's chin and kissed him softly. Later, he mouthed to the American, I promise.  
  
"We have to go, Heero! But I can't find Duo –" Wufei's voice cut off as Heero yanked open the door, and Wufei came face to face with both Duo and Heero. It was obvious what they had been up to, and Wufei's mouth curved into a grin. He winked at them. "About damned time!"  
  
There was a loud SLAM! from somewhere near the front of the club, and the loud music that filtered in from the dance floor died abruptly.  
  
"Kisama!" Wufei swore, smile dropping off. "Quatre and Trowa are already out. We've got to go."  
  
"Is there a back way out of this place?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero nodded. "Out past the dance floor, around the corner behind the DJ's booth."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Shoulda known the Perfect Soldier wouldn't even go out for a little fun without knowing all the escape routes."  
  
The bathroom doors sudden burst open and ten OZ soldiers ran in. The three pilots acted like teenagers caught fooling around, jumping apart. If the Ozzies didn't have descriptions or photos, they could pretend they were just three boys fooling around in a bathroom. That wasn't a crime, just a little … kinky.  
  
The OZ troopers dragged them out, one muttering about kids these days, and threw them over with the rest of the crowd that hadn't managed to escape.  
  
Duo glanced at Heero and Wufei beside him. The American had been captured so many times that he knew he was the weak link here. The Ozzies were sure to have a pic of him from one of his interrogations.  
  
Sure enough, a major hauled out a crumpled photo and started to go down the line, comparing faces.  
  
Duo turned his head slightly, and hissed at Heero and Wufei. "Get ready to run." Heero frowned and he opened his mouth to whisper something back, but just then the major glanced over, the movement of Duo's long, chestnut braid catching his eyes. They widened, flicked from Duo's braid to the photo and back.  
  
"I'm blown." Duo hissed. Then he jumped forward, cold cocking the astonished soldier who grabbed at him, scooping up his gun. He spun, shooting a few rounds over the crowd, and predictably, they broke and ran in all directions, which was what Duo wanted.  
  
Except for Heero. He stood there, then stumbled sideways as Wufei yanked on him.  
  
Duo pointed the gun at the major, who stammered, "Gundam pilot, you are under arrest!"  
  
Duo's face wore the maniacal grin he used in battle. "Really?" He smirked.  
  
"My men will shoot you, if you resist." The major growled, eyes wide with fear.  
  
Duo glanced sideways, seeing Heero, with Wufei still doggedly tugging on him, next to the corner where the back door was. //Dammit, Heero, RUN!!//  
  
"Is that so?" Duo drawled at the major. "Seems if they do, you'll go to hell with me."  
  
Wufei hissed in Heero's ear. "Come ON, Heero! He's doing this for us! For YOU!"  
  
Heero growled right back, eyes never leaving Duo." He'll get captured!"  
  
"Heero, he knows that! He's counting on us to save him later! We can't do that if we get captured! Heero, he's *believing* in you!"  
  
Heero snarled out an obscene Japanese oath, then turned and fled. The last glimpse he had of Duo was standing proud and straight, violet eyes gleaming, maniacal smile curving those lush lips.  
  
Duo saw Heero and Wufei finally flee from the corner of his eye. The major was beginning to look pissed under all that fear, and Duo didn't want him to crack and order the soldiers to fire. He tossed the weapon to the floor and raised his hands.  
  
"Bastard!" The major snarled, fury supplanting the fear he had felt. He was going to make that gundam pilot pay for making him feel like a coward!  
  
Heero and Wufei were stealthily sneaking past the OZ guards in the alley behind the club when they heard the first cry. It was unmistakably Duo's voice, pain-filled but defiant. Heero stopped in his tracks and Wufei growled deep in his throat in frustration.  
  
"Heero!" The Chinese pilot hissed.  
  
Heero ignored him, listening intently.  
  
Maniacal laughter rang out. "MBWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Is that the best you can do? My lover hits me harder than that when I irk him!"  
  
Heero gulped, wanting to go back, as a second cry came from Duo, an appalled, agonized scream.  
  
"Heero, there's too many of them here!"  
  
Heero rounded on Wufei, eyes blazing. "I am *not* abandoning him!" He hissed back.  
  
Wufei frowned savagely. "I'm not, either!! But we can only get ourselves killed or captured now! Now is not the time. But we will get him back." Wufei shook Heero, fingers digging into the bruises Duo had left on his shoulders during their loving earlier. " We *will!!* You understand me, Heero?"  
  
Heero nodded listlessly. "Ryuokai." As they ran, Heero thought, //Don't worry, Duo. I'll be back for you. And every sonuvabitch that dared lay a hand on you will DIE.//  
  
***  
  
Duo slowly opened his eyes. The world swam around him, blurry and dim. He lifted a trembling hand, stained with his own blood, and his shaking fingers confirmed what the pain screaming along his facial nerves had already told him. His face had been sliced open, from hairline to jaw, just missing his left eye, a gaping, ugly wound that was only now beginning to clot over. Half-dried blood soaked his thin club shirt, splattered his pants, stained his skin. His right eye was black and swelling, and drying blood made the slashed half his face into a horrid mask. Blood even matted his chestnut bangs and braid in places, making it stiff and hard.  
  
//Lost… lotta blood…// Duo thought. //Hurts…//  
  
The cell door opened suddenly, and Duo squinted at that hated and familiar dark silhouette against the brightness. It brought back so many bad memories. Interrogations, beatings, torture, pain. Almost made him want to break down then and there and tell them whatever they wanted to know.  
  
Duo's chin lifted. //No. I am strong. Heero would never break, and neither will I. I believe in you, Heero. You'll come for me.// A smile curved his lips, fading abruptly as it pulled at the wound. But the emotion behind the smile remained. //Oh, yes, Heero Yuy, you'll come to save me… and then you will *come* for me… hehehe… Dirty Duo…hehehe…//  
  
He sneered at the guard who lifted him and dragged him down the hall. He was too weak to fight, he realized, his head spinning and diving, and he wondered, frightened, just how much blood he had lost. As he was strapped to the interrogation chair, he thought dizzily, //Heero…you'll come…I'm believing in you… believing…//  
  
***  
  
Heero ran through the shadowed bowels of the OZ base. He slid around a corner, and took out an OZ soldier who never even saw him coming. He snatched up the soldier's gun, and set off again for the detention level at a dead run.  
  
Alarms blared suddenly, and Heero crouched behind a console, head whipping around. Had he been detected?  
  
"Gundams are attacking the base! Gundams are attacking!" A panic stricken voice blared over the intercom, and Heero grinned wolfishly. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were fulfilling their part of the plan. Now it was his turn.  
  
Heero slapped yet another explosive charge from his pack onto the console's underside and ran on. //Hold on, Duo. I'm coming. Keep believing in me. I won't let you down.//  
  
***  
  
Duo jerked awake at the strident wailing of the alarms, still strapped to the interrogation chair. The straps cut into his skin, and blood was trickling down his arms from in under the wrist restraints. His gashed face burned like fire.  
  
"Gundams are attacking the base! Gundams are attacking!" A panicked voice shouted over the com, and Duo laughed at the scared expressions on his interrogators' faces. "My friends have come to save me – and to send you to HELL! MBWAHAHA!!" Duo cackled at them. Blood trickled down his face as the nasty gash reopened. //Heero, I knew you'd save me. I was right to believe in you.//  
  
The cell door suddenly burst open and Duo's eyes widened as they latched onto the familiar, beloved figure standing there. Heero wore his customary black spandex and green tank, a gun held in his rock steady hand, and pure murder in those gorgeous cobalt eyes. He tossed aside an empty pack, and those eyes carefully ran over Duo, marking every bruise, and scratch, and hurt. Then those fury-filled eyes turned to the three men cowering behind the interrogation chair.  
  
"You harmed Duo," Heero snarled in a cold voice that could have frozen space, and, without hesitation, shot them. Three perfect head shots, their bodies dropping, blood and gore spurting. "Nobody harms *my* Duo."  
  
"H..Heero..." Duo whispered. He was weak and pain-wracked, but his heart was swelling in elation and joy. Heero had called him *his* Duo! "I… knew… you'd come… I believed in you…"  
  
Heero bent and sliced through Duo's restraints. Duo fell into Heero's waiting arms. With his last strength he wrapped his arms around Heero. "I'll believe in you… forever…" Duo's head fell against Heero's shoulder, eyes closing.  
  
"Duo?" Heero said, voice panicked. //Don't be dead, Duo, you can't be dead!!//  
  
Duo was still breathing. Heero saw red, rage burning inside his breast, as blood trickled from the reopened, deep, ugly gash down Duo's face. //I'll kill them all for that.// Heero carefully slung Duo's limp body over his shoulder and took off, flicking the talk button on his radio three times.  
  
Outside the base, Quatre looked away from the battle as three beeps squealed over the radio. "He's got him!" He cried out jubilantly. "Break off your attacks!"  
  
"Ryuokai." Wufei said.  
  
"Got ya, Akachan." Trowa said.  
  
Quatre blushed a little as Trowa used an endearment over an open com. His cheeks got even redder when he heard Wufei snort with laughter.  
  
"Trowa!" The slight Arabian protested.  
  
"Gomen." Trowa didn't sound sorry.  
  
"*Akachan?!*" Wufei cackled over the com as the three gundams hovered, waiting for the shuttle carrying Heero and Duo. "You couldn't pick a better pet name, Trowa?"  
  
"*I* like it." Quatre defended Trowa, and Trowa made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle turned into a cough. "TROWA!"  
  
The shuttle rose from the base and flitted towards them.  
  
"Go." Heero said over the com to the waiting gundams. He looked at Duo, strapped in the seat beside him, bloodied and pale, head lolling against the headrest. Then he looked down at the base, pure, murderous fury in his eyes. "Just one thing left to do." His fingers curled around a detonator remote and he pushed the button.  
  
The base exploded in fantastic fireball, thousands of OZ soldiers dying in an instant.  
  
"*No one* harms **my** Duo."  
  
***  
  
Duo awoke slowly. //Where… where am I?// He sat up abruptly, pain flaring in his face and down his ribs, as memory returned.  
  
"Duo?" Heero uncurled from a chair at the end of the bed.  
  
"H..Heero?"  
  
Heero slid onto the bed beside him and pulled him into his arms, burying his face against Duo's hair. Which, Duo realized, was loose and clean all about them.  
  
"Duo…" Heero breathed against Duo's hair, and Duo's eyes widened at the depth of emotion in Heero's normally flat, expressionless voice. "I thought… I almost lost you…"  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around Heero, hugging him tightly. "You'll never lose me, Heero." He went to lay his cheek against Heero's shoulder, and flinched back as pain exploded up his face. "Fuck!" His hand rose and he felt the heavy bandage over his cheek. "H..Heero?"  
  
"The cut was deep. It took Sally forty-six stitches to close it." Heero told him quietly.  
  
"Forty-six… will… will there be a scar?" He asked, voice trembling.  
  
Heero nodded. "Sally kept the stitches small to minimize scarring, but it was so deep and she needed so many…"  
  
"K'so." Duo swore shakily. "Big?"  
  
Heero nodded again.  
  
"Fuck!" Duo turned away from Heero, but Heero's hands curled around his biceps and pulled him back to face him. He slipped a finger under Duo's chin and lifted his face.  
  
"You won't be ugly. You could *never* be ugly, scar or no scar. No matter what you look like, I… I'll still love you. It's not what you look like that matters to me, Duo. It's who you are. *You* matter to me, Duo."  
  
Duo's wide eyes jerked up to Heero's. "H..Heero… d..did you just say… you loved me?"  
  
Heero nodded. "I. Love. You." He said, stressing each word slowly and carefully.  
  
"Heero…" Duo threw himself at the Japanese pilot, toppling both to the bed. "I love you, too."  
  
Heero smiled at him, and brushed Duo's bangs back from his face. He pressed a kiss to Duo's forehead. "When you're feeling better, I'll show you just how much I love you." Heero purred in Duo's ear.  
  
"Sounds *good*." Duo breathed. He buried his face carefully against Heero's hair. "Sounds damn good."  
  
TBC with lottsa LEMONY goodness!!! Just can't write it now, cause my guy friend who loves anime but hates yaoi is sitting right here!! 


End file.
